


Baptism

by Higuchimon



Series: On Stage [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piemon's twin children have just woken up after a long illness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baptism

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Adventure  
**Title:** Baptism  
**Characters:** Piemon  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #327, adopted; Piemon  
**Summary:** Piemon's twin children have just woken up after a long illness.

* * *

Slowly she stirred, blinking once or twice, her gaze focusing on the gray stone roof above her. Something wasn't right, but she didn't know what it was. It took several moments, and looking around to find herself in a room that she didn't recognize, before what it was clicked into place in her mind. 

She drew in a sharp breath, heart pounding, fingers clutching at the smooth, soft blankets beneath her. 

“What...” The voice startled her. She looked over to see someone else on a similar bed across the room. He looked as confused as she felt as he sat up and looked around. “Who...who are you?” 

She shook her head, biting her lip. “I...I don't know.” That formed the cold fear that gripped at her heart, that made her want to jump up and run around looking for someone who knew who she was. Who, she didn't know, but she needed to find _someone_. 

A door swung open and a tall figure entered, tall and strange, a creature much like they were, two arms and legs, but his face masked, and what they could see of it was bone-white. 

“How are you feeling, my children?” he asked, looking down at both of them with a kind smile. “You've slept so very long.” 

Both of them looked at each other, then at him. “Who are you?” she asked, slowly starting to sit up. He didn't _look_ very kind, but he hadn't hurt them, and he clearly had had the chance to do so. 

“I'm hurt you don't remember!” He pressed one hand to his chest and the back of the other to his head. “I am Piemon, Lord of the Digital World: and your father.” 

Again the two exchanged glances, and he chuckled, clearly amused by their reaction. “Oh, you're adopted. But you are as dear to me as if you were of my own data. And you might as well be.” He brushed gloved fingers through her hair and smiled again. “I found you both in the woods some time ago and took you in. You've both recently been ill, so I'm not surprised you don't remember, really. But there's nothing to fear. I will always take care of you.” 

“If you're our father,” the boy said, sitting up on his own bed, “then maybe you can answer a question for me.” 

“What might that be, dear boy?” 

“What are our names?” 

Piemon smiled indulgently, gesturing toward the boy. "Your name is Akeru." He turned toward the girl, who tensed at his scarlet-eyed gaze on her. "And you, my dear, are Kurai." 

Neither of them knew enough to do anything but nod. Whether he lied or not didn't make much of a difference. They couldn't offer any arguments. They didn't know anything to argue with. 

Kurai and Akeru, daughter and son of Piemon, began to stand up, and their father smiled. 

**The End**

**Notes:** Akeru means "empty". Kurai is one of the words for "darkness".


End file.
